Truth or dare
by minisnape
Summary: a grame of truth or dar leads snape into a state of shock. r/r please
1. the game

Tica is my character. It is short for Antarctica.  
  
Severus: Oh crap. Because Mr. Longbottom has messed around too much, we are all stuck in the great hall. Hermione: I know, lets play truth or dare Severus: No! Albus: Come now Severus. It would be great fun. Not wanting to argue with his boss, Snape gave in. Severus: Fine. Who goes first? Albus: How about you? Severus: Potter. Truth or dare? Harry: Truth. Severus: What is your deepest darkest secret? Harry: I can't ride a muggle bike. Everyone laughed. When they stopped, Harry was still red. Harry: Hermione. Truth or dare? Hermione: Truth. What was your last grade in potions? Hermione: B Everyone gasps. Hermione: Tica. Truth or dare? Tica: Dare. Hermione: I dare you to tell everyone in this room how you feel about professor Snape and his appearance. No lying. A dazed look came across Tica's face as she stared into Snape's eyes. Tica: I look up to him. I wish to be like him when I am older. He's my hero. As far as appearance goes, not bad. Especially his eyes. They're deep and wise and cold. Yet somehow soothing. I can't explain it, but they're amazing. I have no romantic feelings for him, but I feel I could stare into his eyes forever. I love him like a daughter loves her father. Snape was looking at her, touched and mesmerized. Tica snapped out of her mesmerized state. Tica: I'm sorry Chapter 2 coming soon. 


	2. surprise

"I need to get out of here." Snape said. He pulled out his wand, mumbled something and the door flew open. Then he ran out. "Professor!" Tica called chasing after him. She called him a few more times but he didn't stop. He ran into his office forgetting to close the door. Tica stepped inside. She saw him with his head in his hands at his desk. He was breathing heavily. "Professor?" Tica said softly. Snape rose his head quickly. "What? How did you get in here? What do you want?" "You left the door open. Are you okay?" "I'm fine." He said going over to his coach and again breathing hard in panic. Tica closed the door, locked it and quickly rushed over next to Snape. Then she put her arm around him. "Hey, calm down. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things." He couldn't believe it. Someone was trying to comfort him. "No, I'm sorry for freaking out on you." He said. Tica leaned back and held Snape like a mother holds her child. "Did you really mean all that?" he asked. "Yes, I did." I would've lied if I knew it would make you this uncomfortable." "I was just surprised. No student has ever spoke of me kindly. Much less look up to me." Snape said feeling weird. He never felt kind emotions for anyone before. Not really. He sat up and looked at Tica. "I bet you never thought you'd see me like this." He said with the slightest laugh. Tica looked at him as though he was her best friend. "There's nothing wrong about it." She said softly. Anyone else would have laughed at him. But she didn't. Then without thinking, Snape did something he never thought he would. He hugged Tica tight. She was shocked at first but after a second, she hugged him back. All of their fears, worries and foes died in that long while. Both were amazed with the other. After that, they didn't say another word for the rest of the night. Tica feel back still holding on to Snape: and there they slept until morning. In their slumber, Tica had let go. When Snape awoke he looked at Tica and remembered the night before. She was still asleep. He was about to wake her when he realized he was about twice her size and probably crushing her. He got off her and shook her awake. "Hi. Are you okay?" he asked. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" "Well I know I'm kinda heavy and-" "Oh, no big deal." She said looking into his eyes. Three years later Tica's father was killed by the dark lord just weeks before her wedding. She wasn't sad for they never had a good relationship. So instead of her biological father walking her down the aisle, the man she wished was her father walked her down. Severus Snape. 


End file.
